


Not dressed like that

by quigui



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, leading to sterek, stiles dresses nice, the sheriff investigates, tumblr inspired ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigui/pseuds/quigui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff knows his son, so when Stiles starts dressing up, he tries to figure out who is it that Stiles is trying to impress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not dressed like that

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the commentary on this [gifset](http://bookworm221b.tumblr.com/post/36033916540/i-wonder-if-the-not-dressed-like-that-isnt-so). 
> 
> Originally posted ~~[here](http://quigui.tumblr.com/post/72990539612/bookworm221b-i-wonder-if-the-not-dressed-like)~~ [here](http://quigui.tumblr.com/post/80030606560/quigui-bookworm221b-i-wonder-if-the-not) (I somehow deleted the original post).

The Sheriff is sneakily preparing a sandwich with lots of cheese when he spots Stiles trying to sneakily leave the house.

"Where are you going?"

"To the movies."

"Not dressed liked that."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Stiles asks, turning around to look at himself with his special combo of grace and clumsiness.

"Stiles, you'd never dress up for movies with Scott. You'd go in your pajamas if you thought you could get away with it."

"Can't a guy dress nice without it being commented upon. Besides, it's not just Scott. It's the whole gang, plus the new girl Scott is trying to impress. Couldn't let my bro down, could I?"

Which is interesting, because he knows his son, and knows he would never dress this nice if he wasn't looking to impress someone. Because he has a nice shirt, pants that fit instead of whatever jeans don't smell, and it seems there was an attempt at cleaning his sneakers. And he clearly showered.

Now, Sheriff Stilinski makes a living investigating people, and although he promised Claudia he would never use it on their son when (if!) he started dating, it is stronger than him. True, he never really thought he would need it, because he had been under the impression that Stiles was unable to lie. And unable to hide his excitement about anything. But then werewolves happened, and he isn't sure anymore.

"Who is the whole gang these days? It used to be just you and Scott."

"Scott, Allison, Isaac, Lydia and Danny plus their respective growly boyfriends. Also, Cora and Derek are back. And the new girl, Kira."

"Okay. Have fun," the Sheriff says, turning back to his sandwich, appearing nonchalant. Unlike his son, he actually has a poker face. So he starts going through the list, while Stiles flails a bit, clearly expecting more of an interrogation from him, then shrugging and leaving.

Scott's not an option. Stiles might have changed in the last couple of years, but not that much. Going after Allison, or even the new girl would have a lot more angst thrown into it. Lydia seems to be old news for him, and for her, Stiles would have made even more of an effort. Lydia was the kind of girl that would make Stiles dress like he was in a perfume ad. No, his money is either on the Danny boy, whose dimples Stiles talks regularly about; Cora, whose return matches the new wardrobe choices of his son, besides, they had been somewhat close during the whole sacrifices thing; or potentially the Isaac kid, although it would only make sense in a pushing pigtails kind of romance, because they don't seem to get along that much.

-

The nice clothes become more of a thing, and it's good, he supposes. It also shows how much Stiles has grown. How much of a man he is. Which makes him feel old.

He dresses well every time there is a pack meeting. It's also a new thing, pack meetings. They get together, and discuss wolf matters, and maybe he should get a little worried that this has become these kids' life, but it has helped Scott, Allison and Stiles with the nightmares and hallucinations. They managed to get it under control, if not cure it.

This also means that whoever is the new object of Stiles' affections is part of the pack. Danny is not part of the pack, ergo, it's not Danny. He liked Danny, despite the kid's early mishaps with the law. Thinking about that, maybe Cora was the best choice after all, even taking into account the claws and fangs. No criminal record there. At least that he is aware of.

-

He has become used to Stiles dressing nice regularly, he had almost commented on the fact that he was wearing a hoodie last weekend, but this, this is just too much. Because those jeans should not have been able to go further than his knees. No amount of stretch should allow for those jeans to actually fit.

"Dad, you're staring."

"Son, if you go out like that everyone will stare. I didn't even know you had jeans so tight." And that is all he is going to say on that matter, because Stiles is almost 18, and he might be a father but he isn't stupid, or naive, or forgot what it was like to be a teenager. He knows that almost no one waits for the magic age of being legal. And he can honestly say that Stiles is protected against any unwanted advances. Never though he would be happy with his son having a werewolf for best friend.

"Skinny. The word is skinny, dad. And Lydia made me buy them. We're going out tonight, celebrate the end of classes."

"Mmmm. What club are you going to again?"

"Dad!"

"Stiles."

"We're going to the Jungle. Promise you won't show up blasting the sirens."

"I'm working tonight. I'm bound to drop by the Jungle, just to make sure everything is alright. Like I do every time I work nights. Just make sure I don't find you drunk. Or in any position we'd rather I didn't see, okay? And have fun.

-

It would have been a dream to have been called by dispatch to the club just to deal with a drunken fight about who had groped whose boyfriend. But no, he had to find his son and his gang (no, the word was pack) outside, with the bouncer glaring daggers at them.

"What now?"

Scott is sitting with Stiles and Isaac, and the twins are tending to Danny's bleeding nose. Derek is the one that steps forward to talk with him. Being the adult one and all. "Bartender was a demon, slipping demon blood into the drinks. Things got a big ugly, but it's been taken care of. But the bouncer almost saw us and Danny decided to cause a distraction, getting the twins to fight against themselves over him."

"And the girls? Are still inside?"

Derek looks at him confused. "They aren't here. Demon was only targeting men. They are at Lydia's I think. Cora said something about braids and pedicures."

So the nice clothes had been more about going undercover, probably being bait, than actually trying to impress someone. He almost hits himself for thinking that Stiles would have such a one track mind like that. Of course these kids have other worries than getting noticed by their crush.

At least that's what he is thinking when he notices Stiles staring. Not his _normal thinking about the similarities of dragons across cultures_ stare into nothing, but the _I really wish I could have that_ stare. He follows that stare to the man in front of him. To about mid-height of the man in front of him. The sheriff would agree with Stiles about it being a rather nice ass, but he is too busy berating himself for never considering Derek Hale as a suspect.


End file.
